Full Moon of Cherry Blossoms
by xX-little-cherry-Xx
Summary: He was cursed. She was an ordinary girl...Full Summary inside. My 2nd fanfic! Please RxR!
1. When everything began to fall apart

**Full Moon of Cherry Blossoms**

Summary: He was cursed to be an ugly wolf forever. With one way out of it, to find love and have that love be returned. She was an ordinary girl, who's life was perfect when it suddenly made an unexpected turn...she was abandoned in the forest...She dreamed of him every night, sitting on that cherry tree in the full moon...falling for him...He dreamed of her...by that cherry tree...talking with her in his human form...falling for her...He finds her...She finds him, but doesn't know that it's him...

* * *

**Chapter One: When everything began to fall apart...**

A girl walked in the forest bare feet, her honey-dew brown hair messy and tangled up.

Tears flowing freely down her face as she dropped onto her knees, tired and exhausted...

Looking up to the Full Moon with her emarald green eyes...she wondered...

_Why did this have to happen so suddenly...?_

_Why did it have to happen to her so quickly...?_

_Why?_

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Mommy! Daddy! You really came! I'm so happy!" a younger version of the girl shouted as she ran to a woman who seemed to be pregnant at the moment and a man standing by her._

_"Sakura! Becareful!" shouted the woman as she hurried to Sakura, since it was slippery._

_"Nadeshiko!" Sakura's father shouted, as her mother Nadeshiko suddenly slipped._

_"Mommy!!!" Sakura screamed, when her mother hitted the ground._

_"Fujitaka..." Sakura's mother Nadeshiko whispered, before closing her eyes._

_An Hour Later_

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Kinomoto...but neither of them made it..." the doctor said sadly to Sakura's father Fujitaka._

_"Daddy! What does that mean? Where's mommy?" Sakura asked as she tugged on her father's jacket lightly, with worried eyes._

_Fujitaka bent to Sakura's level and smile sadly._

_"Sakura...Mommy's gone..." Fujitaka said softly._

_"What about baby brother Touya?" Sakura asked, clutching onto her father a little tighter. _**( A/N: I know! I made him younger! But this is my story! so go with it! I don't want Touya to be involved later in the story that's why I made him younger!)**

_"Sakura...Baby Touya is gone too..." Fujitaka answered sadly, as he took her two small hands into his own hands._

_"So...Tomorrow...Mommy can't take me to school?" Sakura asked innocently, tears forming in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Sakura..." Fujitaka answered, before he picked her up and carried her away and out of the Hospitol._

_"Bye-Bye Mommy! Bye-Bye Baby Touya!" Sakura shouted sadly as they left._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

And that's when everything began to fall apart...

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**

**I know this is short, but you will get the story soon.**

**First I want at least 3 reviews, before I add the chappie!**

**Thanks again!**

**xX-little-cherry-Xx**


	2. The Tree

**Full Moon of Cherry Blossoms**

_By: xX-little-cherry-Xx_

And Thanks to:

dgzgtfan2004

SandPaper - hope this is long enough for you!

* * *

And that's when everything began to fall apart

* * *

**Chappie Two: The Tree**

"No...Not here..." the girl whispered to her-self hearing a wolf's howl.

Then she got up and started walking again...along the way she hummed a song quietly to her-self...

As she reached a dead tree...she stopped there, the moonlight shining down on the dead tree...making it look beautiful...

Slowly...she put her hand on one of the low hanging branches.

"You must have been really beautiful when you were still alive...like i was..." the girl whispered to the tree.

Then she kneeled at the bottom of the tree, putting her hands together she told the tree.

"I am Sakura Kinomoto, please let me stay here for the night...I will do no harm to you if you protect me from the beast in this forest...Thank You."

* * *

**(A/N: If you have the song, put on the song Tsubasa from the Tsubasa Chronicles! It's the english version of Yume No Tsubasa! And I think that the song goes really well with this part!)**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I know...this sounds so stupid...

But I feel...that this tree is special...

_Flash Back_

_"Daddy! What are you doing?" a younger version of Sakura in a really pale colored dress asked, as she sat down by a man who _

_was kneeling infront of a tree with his hands together and his eyes closed, he seemed to be really concentrated on something, _

_while all the other trees where pushed over._

_"I'm thanking the tree, Sakura..." was the man, Fujitaka's reply._

_"Tree's can't talk, and they aren't living beings like we are. So why, daddy? What are you thanking the tree for?" Sakura asked,_

_confused as she looked up to the huge tree, the night before a huge storm past through and all the neighbors house were ruined except theirs'._

_"I'm thanking the tree for not falling over our house...and I still have many more thanks to those trees that have chosen not to _

_fall over our house, but in a different direction, and Sakura, even a tree is a living being." Fujitaka answered, kindly as the _

_bright sunlight shined down through __the leaves and onto Sakura and her father._

_"But daddy...Why do we have to thank them?" Sakura asked, looking up at her father confused._

_Her father smiled kindly before answering,_

_"So they know that we respect them for their kindness and that next time when another storm comes through, they will stand _

_strong and protect us..." Fujitaka answered, before getting up._

_"Really?!" Sakura asked suddenly jumping up to her feet with a bright smile on her face._

_"Yes, really..." Fujitaka replied._

_"Then I will thank them too, daddy! I will thank them too, so that they will be strong and protect us!" Sakura said with a bright _

_smile on her face, before she turned to the tree. _

_Then she closed her eyes and put her hands together, with a smile on her face, she thanked the tree._

_And there as Fujitaka watched her...the sun seemed to shine even brighter down on to them...as Sakura thanked the tree..._

_End of Flash Back_

I just need a place to rest for the night...

So let me sleep here tonight...

I am thankful to have found you...

I believe that you will protect me...

So...please protect me...

**End of P.O.V.**

**(A/N: The song ends here.)**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

That night Sakura slept soundly...

While what seemed like a group of wolves seemed to travel nearer and nearer that same tree...

And soon they were at the top of a near by cliff...

There was a wolf that had ambered eyes and what seemed like silver fur and deep bloody cuts all over him...but the most eye catching

scar was the one that trailed all the way from behind his right ear to near his chin.

Then slowly he moved up and stood ontop of the cliff looking down onto what used to be his land...

Suddenly something caught his eye in the light of the dim light of the shining half moon, making his eyes turn into slits...

"What is it, Syaoran?" a ruby eyed wolf with black fur asked in their wolf language.

"Someone is on my land..." the ugly wolf named, Syaoran, answered as he looked at the far away girl.

"So...We'll teach her a lesson then!" the ruby eyed wolf replied, happily also seeing the girl, who was sleeping under the dead tree.

Before she turned around to go tell the others.

"Meilin! No!" Syaoran sudenly said.

"Why,...Syaoran?" the black wolf, Meilin asked, confused.

"Maybe it's just the moon light fooling our eyes..." Syaoran answered.

"What?! That can't be!" Meilin growled.

"No one has ever passed onto our land! And even if they did they will never survive through it for one night! So even if there is a girl down there, she would be dead by dawn with all those beasts around!" Syaoran snarled.

"Fine!" Meilin replied, before running off to the others.

While Syaoran just stayed and looked down upon the girl.

Who ever she is...He was sure that she will never survive through this night...

As the Full Moon comes closer the beasts in these forest gets stronger...

He watched as trees branches shook and the hairy beast got closer and closer to that tree...

Then suddenly as if his feet had a mind of their own, he jumped off the cliff...

Landing gracefully...Then before he knew it...

He was headed towards where the girl was and where the beast was headed...

**End of Chappie Two**

* * *

**Thanks again for reviewing! **

**and Reading!**

**I hope this is long enough!**

**Thanks again!**

**xX-little-cherry-Xx**


	3. Protecting Her

**Full Moon of Cherry Blossoms**

_By: xX-little-cherry-Xx_

And Thanks to:

Elli Cole – Thank you!

Alessandrina – Yep! And thank you!

SnowCharms – Thank you

LilxWolfxLover – Thank you!

He was headed towards where the girl was and where the beast was headed...

* * *

**Chappie Three: Protecting Her**

Sakura twisted and turn, having a nightmare.

**(A/N: If you have the song Aikoi by: Maaya Sakamoto, from the Tsubasa Chronicles, put it on)**

Dream 

_An ugly wolf was watching over her from a high cliff, suddenly he jumped off and headed towards her running swiftly through the forest._

_While on the other hand, something big and hairy came towards her in another direction._

_Sakura tried to get up, but she felt something hold her back._

_Then she saw that the tree's roots were clinging onto her ankles, arms, and her body, holding her down._

'_No!' thought Sakura, panicking as the hairy beast and ugly wolf came closer._

_Then suddenly the ugly wolf seem to have jump out of nowhere and land in front of Sakura, growling and snarling at the direction from where the beast was coming from._

_Sakura opened her mouth to scream when the monster should it-self in the dim moonlight, but nothing came out of her mouth. _

_The monster was very hairy and had bloodshot eyes, then suddenly it roared_

_The monster glared at the wolf, the ugly wolf then howled, before the monster came running at it._

_The monster tried to punch the wolf, but he easily dodged, and bit the hairy monster on its right arm._

_The monster growled in pain, flinging his right arm around._

_The wolf lost its hold on the hairy creature and landed onto the ground in front of Sakura again, before he exposed his teeth in anger._

_Sakura gaped at the two,_

'_Why is this wolf protecting me?' she thought as the wolf ran at the creature again, this time biting its left leg._

_The hairy creature howled in pain as he flung his left arm at the wolf, sending the ugly wolf flying in the air._

_The wolf hit the tree next to Sakura, and slid down the trunk onto the ground and stayed still, blood slowly came out of his mouth._

'_No!' thought Sakura in horror, 'He can't die now!'_

_The monster came towards her, and was about to pick her up when suddenly it yelled out._

'_H-Huh?' thought Sakura as the creature fell back._

_Then she saw the ugly wolf standing near the dead monster, looking at her with his burning amber eyes, before he ran off._

_Slowly the dead creature's body disappeared into the air…and then Sakura felt the roots of the tree move and suddenly she…_

_End of Dream_

**(A/N: End of Song)

* * *

**

Sakura suddenly sat up, breathing heavily…it was already morning and the sun was shining down onto her.

"A-A dream….j-just a-a dream…" Sakura said quietly to herself, then she looked at the tree next where the ugly wolf had almost died, and gasped.

There was a small blood puddle on the ground….

"N-No…It was just a dream! JUST a dream!" Sakura whispered to herself, shaking her head.

Suddenly she noticed something weird….On her ankles and arms were some marks, as if something was tied around them for a long time.

Sakura was lost in thought when she felt a tug on her worn and torn dress.

"Eh?" Sakura accidentally said out loud as she looked down, to see the dead tree's roots all around her.

"Huh?!" Sakura blurted out, seeing them move around her, she panicked.

"Oh no!" Sakura said as she jumped away from the tree's roots.

After awhile of watching the tree's roots move around, it finally stopped.

That's when Sakura noticed that the dead tree's roots had created a circular bed for her to sleep in…and a few new leafs had spouted at the tips of the branches on the tree.

Sakura just gaped in shock.

_Flash Back_

_"But daddy...Why do we have to thank them?" Sakura asked, looking up at her father confused._

_Her father smiled kindly before answering,_

_"So they know that we respect them for their kindness and that next time when another storm comes through, they will stand strong and protect us..." Fujitaka answered, before getting up._

_End of Flash Back_

Sakura stared at the tree, still in shock.

Then she slowly walked back to the tree, and onto the bed it had created.

Slowly she put her right palm onto the tree and whispered,

"Thank you…I appreciate your kindness to make me a bed. If you don't mind, please let me stay here with you."

Then she looked up at the tree, and smiled.

* * *

While back onto the top of the cliff, the same wolf that had protected her stood still. 

"She brought a dead tree back to life!" Meilin growled.

Syaoran didn't answer.

"Syaoran! Why did you protect that stupid girl!?" Meilin snarled, showing her teeth, while Syaoran just watch the girl as she put her hand onto the tree and say something before she smiled.

"Meilin!" Syaoran growled, warning Meilin not to ask anymore, for he, himself didn't even know why he fought that stupid beast to protect her.

Meilin snapped her teeth together before leaving him on the cliff alone to join the others.

Syaoran just stood still watching her every move, and then she turned around and looked at him, then after a few seconds Syaoran walked off.

* * *

Sakura was smiling when suddenly she felt like someone…or something was watching her. 

She turned around to see a wolf with white silver fur watching her every move, then after a few seconds it left.

"Weird….He almost seems like the wolf in my dream." Sakura whispered as she looked at the far away cliff, "But…It-it can't be…I was only dreaming…My eyes must be playing tricks on me now."

**End of Chappie Three**

* * *

**Thanks again!**

**I hope that you enjoyed this Chappie!**

**Please RxR!**

**xX-little-cherry-Xx**


End file.
